Sweet Sugar and Crow
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: A young girl, who considers herself an abomination because of her feather wings, meets a young and strange boy named Crow at an old and abandoned amusement park. What will happen between the two when they exchange words?
1. Chapter 1

A cold, gentle breeze is what gave me sign that this amusement park had been abandon for a long time. The Ferris wheel, far off into the back still stood tall and strong. The wood of the structures had long rotted, the metals harshly rusted, and chips of paint falling off of the once colorful rides.

Where I stood now, in the center, there was a large and old stone water fountain, with a cute cartoon pig still resting on the top of it.

I couldn't really describe the unusual feeling I got once I took a step. I knew, just as I did, that something - eyes - were burning into the back of me. I turned around, wings stretched and ready to take flight, just in case I saw any danger. My hand gripped my katana until my knuckles turned white, and just as I expected something to lash out and grab me -

There was nothing there.

_Paranoid_. The word whispered into my mind.

I sigh, relax my grip and fold my wings back against my back and turn around, only to jump about a mile high and gasp out of surprise.

The burning eyes had moved to the front now, only that they had a face and body to match with.

A young boy - no older than the age of fifteen crouched like a bird on the edge of the towering fountain. His hair's an inky black, and eyes a glowing green. The black pupils of his eyes were like a cats - slits.

Pale lips spread into a devious smirk, revealing his unusual sharp canines. He dressed in interesting clothes - a rather decorative purple-maroon hat sitting on the top of his head, while his striped jacket adorned many little decorations.

What stuck out to me most was the yellow scarf wrapped around his neck, and a pin of a crow head attached to it, a little black feather sticking out from behind it's head.

"Well, well. What do we have here? What do you think you're doing in a place like this?" His voice matched his appearance perfectly - not too deep, a bit rough, and playful.

"Who are you?" I demand. Instead of answering my question, he placed his palms flat on the fountains edge, did an impressive hand stand, back flipped off of it and then approached me. He'd gotten too close for my liking, close enough that the tips of our noses barely brushed when he poked me in the chest. "C'mon, didn't your mom teach you any manners? You first."

He stared down at me with amusement.

"Okay, fine. I'm Sugar." I know I sounded annoyed, and to be truthful, I was. The boy took another step towards me, taking up more space, making me back up as he took swerving, space invading steps. "Sugar, huh? And what kind of name is that?"

Finally, he backed up, and did black flips backwards, sticking the landing with a smile on his face. "Anyway, you can call me Crow! C-R-O-W." He flexed his right arm, looking rather proud of himself.

I didn't know how to react to 'Crow'. Either he was really just playing around with me, or he was looking for a fight. "Yeah...sure, Crow. Whatever..." He immediately scowled, moving out of that proud pose and spat out, "Don't act like we're friends."

"Crow, I never said we were - "

"I said don't act like you know me." He marched up to me again, leaned over me, getting into my face again. "Listen up. I'm the one who's gonna be asking the questions around here, you just answer." He narrowed his eyes, which made those cat-like eyes appear frightening. "Is that clear?"

"If I say yes, will this be over quicker?"

Ignoring that quip, he turned around sharply. "Where are you from?"

"I live near a pond with these glowing flowe - "

"What are you doing here, huh?" He rudely cut me off.

With a bit of a tired sigh, I sit down against the stone of the fountains edge.

"I'm...just looking for someone, that's all."

He gave me a side-glance over his shoulder, the scary light leaving his eyes. "You mean a human?" "Hm? ...Yeah, he's human."

"You traveling alone?"

"I...yes, as a matter of fact. I used to travel with the boy I'm looking for, but...we got separated along the way by accident." Crow approached me again, going behind me and ran his gloved hand on the side of my right wing. I flutter it in response to the foreign touch, and just as I'm about to ask him just what does he think he's doing, he plucks a feather from my wing. Immediately, I tightly fold my wings against my back, scowling at him.

"And you came here looking for him. Is that it?" He leaned over me again, and I shrink away. He had stuffed the feather in his pocket, to my shock. "Well...yeah." He looked me over for a few more seconds, before scoffing. "Hm. Typical survivor."

His eyes trail down to the front of my shirt, and his eyes land on the pocket knife Yoshiya gave me that I kept on a chain. With a devious smirk, his hand flew out, snatched it off me, and then hopped upward. It happened quickly. I barely had time to blink before I realized what just happened.

When I looked up, Crow was sitting on top of the cartoon pigs head, staring at me with amusement before raising the necklace in the air and waving it around. "Well, ain't this a pretty trinket? Looks valuable, too!"

"H-Hey! Yoshiya gave that to me! Give it back!"

Crow examined it before tossing it in the air, catching it just as swiftly. "Aw, gimme a break, you mean some boy who's probably dead? It'd be better off with me, anyway!"

"It's special to me! Give it back!" My voice rose to a scream, and just as I'm about to fly up there and tackle him downward, he chuckles. "Oh?" He stands, stuffing my necklace in his pocket.

"Haha! If you want this thing so bad, you'll have to catch me to get it!"

He did a back flip off of the pig's head, and before I know it, he's gone. Out of sight, hiding in the dark with my necklace.

I can only helplessly sigh, scanning the area for any signs of him, thinking all the while, _Great. So...Yoshiya is still missing. And some jerk with an ego comes and takes my stuff...perfect._

Worried he might throw the necklace somewhere, I hope to cover more ground and reveal him quicker as I spread my wings, take a few steps back and get a running leap into the air. After the familiar feeling of gliding, I flap, raise myself into the air and begin to look below me.

Only...there was one problem.

From up here, my flash light's light wasn't very bright at all, and I couldn't see a thing. Which meant I couldn't find Crow.

If I wanted that necklace back, I'd have to search by ground. And so, reluctantly, I land and fold my wings back behind my back. I ran up ahead where Crow had supposedly ran off to, but find no one there. The things around me were mere carnival rides, and a tier fountain sitting right in the middle of it all.

_Oi_, I think to myself. _This is going to be hella._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I have searched this park for Crow. Occasionally, I'll run into a wooden fence with some freshly inked words on it. Some like, 'Sugar is a stupid name!' and 'I'm not hiding here, idiot!'

And frankly, I was getting sick of it.

I already have a few scrapes and cuts from the demonic things around here, searching for a fight. I had nothing to tend to them with, so frankly, I would have to deal with it until I found the merchant.

I tiredly walk back up to the area with the tier fountain, and blink once I realize somethings off about the area. Just on a little pig, sitting on a stand, there was a piece of old paper attached to it's forehead. Something that hadn't been there before.

"Eh?" I say out loud, walking over to it and plucked the paper off. My eyes scan the page, and I don't know how I managed not to throw the stupid thing down when I read the words, 'Stupid Sugar! I'm by the Merry-Go-Round!'

_Who the hell does this guy think he is? Where the hell did that ego come from?_ I think bitterly to myself.

I bravely march over to the Merry-Go-Round up ahead, seeing him standing there, the same smirk on his face. He was still amused, the smug bastard.

"Give the necklace back. Now."

"Aw, you mad? Whoa, if looks could kill!" He exclaimed, smile getting wider.

With an angered cry, I ran towards him, only to have him sprint away. "Too slow!" He shouted. I can't help myself when I whip out my katana, holding it out towards him. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"But you gotta catch me first to do that!" And with that said, he ran off again. I didn't let him get that far away, because I chased after him.  
He knew I was behind him, so, he didn't stop until we came into the grassy field with teacups. He kept running across the field, and hoping this was my chance, I crouch inside one of the teacups. Moments later, I hearing Crow's running footsteps stop.

"Throwing in the towel already? What a wimp!" I heard him exclaim. He was getting closer to the teacups, I knew that. I could hear that. He was almost here, almost just beside the one I was at. And once the grass rustled next to my teacup, I jump out. I tackle him to the ground, hearing a surprised gasp emit from him.

I roll him onto his back, pinning him down by the shoulders. "Give it to me!"

"Gah! What is wrong with you...?!" He shouted, using his weight to reverse our positions. He threw his leg around my waist, and slammed me against the ground with a slam against me. I yelp, and growl as he gets up and runs away.

Moments later, I'm up and after him. He pauses just in front of a door on a building, just near the teacups. "Why's this thing so important, anyway?" He pauses, pulls out the knife and turns his back to me, flipping it open and took the photos I wedged in between the blade and flip out.

"Some old photos of a boy and you? That's pathetic." Praying to whatever was out there that he wouldn't tear them, I watch his every move. He put them away, turning around to me and flashed a teasing smile. "You're really weak. Pathetic."

"Blasted boy..." I mutter. He waves to me, "Oh well! Tally ho!" He jumps the area that had the door, and disappeared behind it. I look upward, seeing a towering roller coaster behind the thing. Taking my chances, I spread my wings and fly upward, gliding downward when I spot him...  
On top of the damn roller coaster tracks.

"Ah, you're really gonna follow me up here? This is too dangerous for a wimp like you!"

"No, it's not!" I shout back, and I wince at myself. I was too pissed off to make anymore good comebacks, and was just ready to tear this guys' throat out.

"I swear, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to slit your throat!"

"Suuure you will!" He shouted, running off in the distance on the tracks. Immediately, I fly upward, but hesitate to land when I see the old rickity tracks. Cautiously, I set a foot on them and applied pressure, only to find out that it would hold.

I land fully, and tip toe around the tracks carefully.

The tracks were long, of course. The roller coaster was huge. It was pretty difficult trying to ignore the fact I was high up, but I wouldn't lose my nerve over it. I've gone higher up than this before when flying.

Every once in a while, I would trip over my own foot, fearing I would fall, but would always regain my balance. I finally made it to the end of the coaster, walking up some wooden planks onto the concrete floor of the station.

I sigh in relief, and run ahead.

I see Crow, fiddling with a lock on a chained gate, which made me ask in my head 'Why not jump over the wall like usual'?  
Just as I was approaching him, I stopped. I noticed the ground just a footstep before me seemed off. Crow looks at me, throws his hands up and says, "What? Come and get me!"

I look around us, searching for something with density.

From nearby, I pick up a heavy looking rock and hold it up for him to see, and then throw it onto the ground before me.

It collapsed into a large hole. Slowly, our gazes met. I raise an eyebrow at him, "...That was the best you had?" He pouted. I folded my arms to my chest, raising my voice so loud that it echoed. "Now, give me back my necklace!"

He shook his head, and just as I thought, jumped the gate and screamed. "No way! So long, sucker! TALLY HO!"

As I watch him run off in the distance, I approach the locked gate, only to notice a mistake Crow had made. Whether if it was on purpose or not, it didn't matter.

He left the key.

I unlock the gate and walk through, coming to what looked like a storage house for the park. I find it unlocked and walk inside, stepping over the many and messy supplies strewn about.

Just as I'm about to walk through the door that lead out, I look to my side, and see something unusual. I lean down and pick it up, placing my flashlight on a nearby table and position it to shine on the object. "What's this book? Pirate Isle?"

I read aloud, for no particular reason, the pages of the story, "Then the young pirate looked down at me and shouted out, 'Come on! Didn't your mom teach you any manners? Gimme your name first.' I tried to answer but the boy cut me off, 'Don't act like you know me. Listen up. I'm the one asking the questions around here. You just answer. Is that clear?' the boy said in a bullying manner."

I raise an eyebrow, "That's weird. This sounds an awful lot like Crow..."

I continued to read, "The whistle blew, signaling that it was time to say goodbye. I asked the boy pirate if we'd ever see each other again. At that, he answered, 'Yeah, of course we will. Friends always see each other again. And we're friends now.' and gave a smile." I put the book back down, grab my flash light and open the door and leave.

As I enter the field with the tier fountain, I'm disappointed to find that Crow isn't anywhere to be seen.

I can hear Crow's voice from above shout, "I'm impressed you made it here. Bravo!" I look up, seeing him standing on top of the Ferris wheel. I scowl, shouting back. "Crow! Get down here and give me my necklace!"

"Huh? You're still going on about that?" I could hear his snicker from here. "How about...no?" He shouted back. I growl loudly, spreading my wings and took flight again, flying as fast as I was able upward to reach him. I reach the place where he stood, and was about to snatch the necklace he waved in the air around when he jerked his entire body backwards.

"Aw, too slow!"

I watch his stepped carelessly around the platform he stood on, "You're a freak! You're a freak, and you're stupi - "

I watch in horror as his foot misses the platform, and fell a long fall backwards. I caught the necklace he threw in the air swiftly, and stuffed it away in my leather pouch.

Though, I was more concerned with saving him.

I flew downward quickly, trying to grab any part of him I could.

But he was falling too quickly. I couldn't catch him.

_This boy is going to die._


	3. Chapter 3

Crow had fallen harshly against the Merry-Go-Round, making a huge sound roar throughout the park. I land on the dirt ground quickly and poorly, causing myself to fall to my knees a bit when I did, but got back up and ran towards where he fell.

"Crow!" I screamed out, tears already filling my eyes. I ran to the railing of the Merry-Go-Round, looking over it.

Everything in my body seemed to shut down at once at the sight. My wings curled against my back, my heart stopped beating, and my blood flow went still.

Crow wasn't moving. He didn't appear to be breathing.

"C-Crow?" I stutter out, hoping for a snarky response.

Nothing happened.

I drop my head to the ground, slamming my hand against the railing and sniffle. I wasn't so sure why I was so upset over Crow, he had been a complete jerk to me. What had he done to make me mourn him, I'm not sure yet.

And now I'll never have him around again to find out.

"Dammit...dammit!" I repeat loudly many times, over and over again.

"Ugh, you're too loud! ...And why are you crying? Just to let you know, I've never cried a day in my life!"

My head jerks upward, and I was immediately brought back to life once I looked into those glowing green eyes. I smile, relaxing my grip on the metal railing.

I hop the railing, checking his pulse and forehead to be sure I wasn't crazy. I sigh once I find a strong, beating pulse and warm skin. "You're alive...you're alive! Thank goodness..." He relaxes a moment before talking, "Yep. You win. I give up, okay? Sorry."

I laugh slightly, helping him up. We hop the railing and settle on a rock nearby to look at the glowing crescent moon. After a while of being in silence, and me asking a couple of times if he really was okay, he spoke up. "Listen, since I got to see your special thing, I'll show you mine. Take a look."

He pulled out a rather old looking photo and showed me it.

It was of a young looking boy, a familiar one at that, standing with an old man in what looked to be a lab. "Crow, is that you?"

He pauses, looking lovingly at the photo before answering. "It's funny...to be honest, I really don't have any memories of my entire childhood. That's why I think that if I can somehow get to the place in this photo, I might learn about my past."

He puts the photo away, speaking while doing so, "But it's hard...I've been trying to find it for the longest time. It's near where we are now. I...I can...feel it."

He leans back on the rock, staring up at the moon. "Well...like I've told you before, I'm on a search too. For the boy you saw in the photo, his name is Yoshiya." "Oh, that's Yoshiya?" I nod, sitting up and looking at him. "Yeah. You don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

He makes a 'hmm' sound, staring off into the moon before answering. "Nope." I nod, sliding my hands across the rock.

"I see..." "Wait, hold on a second, there's someone, I don't know if it's Yoshiya or not, but sometimes...there's this really bratty person I keep running into at the hotel. I dunno...I can't be certain...I've never spoken to them." He stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Maybe...just maybe they might be able to help you out."

I nod, a small smile coming onto my face. "Great, okay. Then I'll go see if I can find them."

He pats me roughly on the back. "Go for it. I'm gonna keep searching for the place in the photo. I guess we both have to make up for lost time, huh?"

"And who's fault was that?"

"Hey, I already told ya I was sorry!"

Standing up with Crow off the rock, I ask him cautiously, "So...will I...do you think we'll ever see each other again?" He nods, "Yeah, of course we will. Friends always see each other again. And we're friends now."

He pauses, "Uh! Oh yeah...another thing friends always do is give each other presents!" I watch him twist something off his finger as he spoke.

"And besides, I should probably make up for being mean to you and stealing something of yours. Here, take this." He got it off and held it up for me to see. He grabs my hand and places it in my palm, closing my fingers over it.

"A ring...with a silver...skull?"

I look it over for a moment before Crow talks again. "You better keep it safe...okay?" I take a moment, nodding before looking up and say, "Well thank y - "

He cuts me off by putting his lips against mine. I instantly think he's teasing again, but, by the sincerity of the situation, he was being serious.  
I could only stand there in shock before I regain my mind and back away myself, falling to the ground after I stumble a bit. "What the-?! Did you...just...did I...? What was that?!"

He tilted his head innocently, "What's wrong? We're friends now, and friends give each other kisses. Right? I read that..."

I cover my mouth with my free palm, "B-But that was my first kiss ever!"

He held out his hand for me to take, speaking at the same time, "Oh. Huh. Well then I guess that makes me your number one buddy. Best friends, right?" I slowly move my hand from my mouth, grabbing his palm, speaking slowly, "My best friend?"

I nod, a small smile emerging on my face. "Yeah. We're friends now."

"You bet! Heh heh."

He pulled me upward, staring at our locked hands before I break the silence, "...Hey, how about...I dunno...you join me to go to the hotel? I don't like being alone anyway..." I mutter out hesitantly, only to have him smile wider.

"Oh, you are? ...Then I suppose with me being strong and confident, I'd best escort you!"

"...Yeah, whatever. Come on. The sooner we move, the sooner we find the things we're looking for."

"Alright!"

With him by my side, we march off to the hotel, as guided by him. He held a smirk on his face the whole way, and I wonder if it ever hurts to smile that much. He must live such a good life to be smiling so often.

While he was a jerk to me at first, I now can think of Crow as someone I can trust. Which I always liked when I'm able to think that. But when he reaches out, grabs my hand and begins to skip, singing some weird little song, going something like, "_We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of O_z..."

I can't help but smile with him.

**xxx**  
New idea's ahoy!

Woohoo!

I might make a small little series in this. Crow will not die in that series.

Because Crow doesn't deserve to die.

Crow: You think so?

Sugar: Mhm! If I ship you with my persona, then you won't die!

Crow: ...I don't know whether if I should be relieved or worried.


End file.
